Darkness Exist in Every Heart
by Masaki-Hanabusa
Summary: Sora's all alone now. Kairi and Riku have abandoned him when they saw what he had become. Without a friend left, holding back his antiform becomes harder and harder, until...


A/N: I read that the more times you use Valor, Wisdom, and Master forms, the higher a chance you have of turning into Sora's antiform. So in short the more power you use, the closer to becoming darkness. I used that information to come up with this. That along with the fact that I LOVE antisora so much more than regular Sora! ("Hey!" yells Sora as he's raiding my fridge along with Satoshi). I just can't help writing thing that make the character suffer! I'm evil I know! Oh I know many things don't go along with the ending of KH2, like they were all happy to see each other, with a sprinkle of fluff and all at the games end, but I'm going to totally ignore that for the sake of my beloved antisora!

* * *

Sora sat alone on his bedroom floor, resting against the wall. The lights had been shut off, the blinds closed, leaving the room in darkness in an empty home. His parents had tragically died in the destruction of the Destiny Islands, when the fifteen year old, although fourteen at the time, brunette had been separated from his friends and sent on a journey to save the worlds from plunging into darkness. Now, since he had returned two months ago from defeating Xemnas, the leader of the nobody group, Organization XIII, he had stayed alone, lived alone without family and friends. His friends...Riku...Kairi.

What friends they were. They fled from him when they had seen the monster he had become in order to save them both. In the castle of Hollow Bastion, he had saved Kairi's heart by giving up his own. She would have never have awoken from her deathlike stake if he had released his own heart, turning him into a heartless. He risked the darkness consuming him as he search the different worlds for Riku, the more of his strength he used, the closer he was to slipping into black. It had been far more than a year since she had held him in his form as a shadow heartless to return him to his form, but she believed that everything had gone back to normal with his heart after that. Riku had stayed towards the darkness and had become soaked in the darkness in order to see that which lay beyond their happy little island, and to save Kairi, putting himself at risk for others sake. He had battled against the darkness inside him and he had overcome it. Sora's darkness was brought about to save Kairi, but now grew since then, into a hideous beast in his form. It was something he knew he could never defeat. In the World That Never Was, he tried to protect them, and fight with them, but instead his darkness had broken free, mercilessly tearing heartless and nobody to shreds. Running on all fours in a mad frenzy, like an animal. It repulsed the two of them. And after he and Riku returned to the realm of light, they left him.

'I needed to get back, to the realm of light Sora. To protect and take care of Kairi. And now that we've succeeded in returning, I can do that. However, I'm afraid thatI can't allow you to be near her though.'

'Riku...'

'We were both there Sora, Kairi and I. We saw what you became. I know quite well that the heartless and nobodies are what we are suppose to destroy, for they harm other people, but you torn them to shreds with your bare hands. Without even a hint of consciousness, like you had gone insane. You didn't hurt anyone, but what about the next time. You could kill us. I can't allow you to turn into that thing around Kairi. I can't allow you to kill her.'

'Wait! Riku!' Sora took a step closer to his friend but was stopped short as Way to Dawn, Riku's keyblade came inches from between his eyes. Sora looked up at his silver haired friend in surprise.

'I mean it Sora. Goodbye. And remember what I said.' Riku's keyblade disappeared and he turned and began to walk away to where Kairi stood watching the scene play out.

Those were the last words anyone had spoken to Sora. Before his friends had left him. Before he had been left alone. The silence of it was driving him mad. When he went out, the very light seemed to burn his eyes, everything too bright it almost hurt. He was forced to stay inside in the dark, until night came and he could leave or so he tried. Riku always seemed to be nearby, being the night owl he was. Still fearing Riku's threat, even at night, he rarely left his empty house. He had all he needed to survive: shelter, water, and food. Food. His parents had always keep a large supply of food in case of emergency or natural disaster, that still had a long way to go before the food could even think of expiring. However most of the food supply was gone now. Seemingly constantly starving, Sora devoured much of the food in an attempt to satisfy his hunger. However the more food he ate, the hungrier he became, hungrier for something that wasn't supposed to ever be food. But still he tried to satisfy it with normal meal, or sometimes he would simply ignore it. He preferred the first, since when he tried to ignore the hunger, his entire body felt agonizing pain, to the point where he buried his face into his pillow and scream and scream.

Sora wiped the sweat off of his forehead with the back of his trembling hand. He bought his knees close to his chest and he began to rock back and forth. It was easy to hold back the darkness inside him back when he was traveling the worlds. Back then he had friends, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kairi. Donald and Goofy had returned to their own world, and now Riku and Kairi had abandoned him. Without their presence, it was becoming harder and harder to keep it back. Every minute was painful.

A sharp pain in his chest forced him to let out a loud cry; it felt like his heart was being eaten. His hand went to his chest, lightly gripping his shirt. As he tried to steady his breathing, he looked down at his own hand. His nails had grown, turning themselves into claws, his skintone now a sickening light grey.

"No...I don't want this..." Sora whispered softly to himself. "I don't want this to happen. Just make it stop..." Tears bubbled up from green eyes, running down cold, darkening skin. He shook his head, sobbing. His heart and head hurt so much, he shoved his fist into his mouth to prevent himself from screaming. He closed his eyes tight, wishing for everything to stop.

He could see his friends in his mind. Donald, Goofy. Riku and Kairi. They seemed happy at his pain. The faces began to fade, dissolving into black.

His grey skin continued to darken until into had become a inky black, spiky caramel hair turning the same dark color. The only part of him that didn't change its color to black were his eyes. Deep blue had changed to bright green, slowly turning into a eerie yellow, both his iris and scalara. His body felt ice cold to him.

"I don't want to become darkness..." Sora choked out. Even his voice had changed. Instead of his kindhearted voice, it was deeper than before, with a roughness to it, like he was talking with gravel in his throat.

"Someone..." Black canines grew long and sharp.

"Please..." Fingernail formed into razor sharp claws.

"Help me!" Sora screamed, tears streaming down like a waterfall from yellow eyes. The iris and scalara had merge together, his whole visible eyeball had gone bright yellow. They stood out from the rest of his body, two glowing orbs of yellow against dark black. Pain wracked his stomach, starved despite all the food Sora had been eating. It was unbearable.

Sora crumpled down to the floor onto his side, clutching his stomach. He let out a pain shriek, trying to muffle it by shoving his face into the white carpet.

"I don't want...to fall...into...the dark..." Sora panted, unable to cry anymore, his mind was going fuzzy. The pain in his body began to dull, but the pain in his chest grew. It felt like his heart was going to explode. It felt like something was trying to claw its way out of his stomach.

He was so hungry.

Sora body seemed to suddenly fill with adrenaline. All that pained him was his starvation. All he could think of at the moment was the hunger. Oh god, he felt so hungry. So very hungry.

Sora could tell his mouth was watering at the ideal of food. He violently shook his head, trying to get the horrific idea out of his head.

"I can't," Sora told himself. "I have to protect..." Sora stopped when his mind drew a blank. Who was it...who was it that he wanted to protect? He tried to think of her, for he remembered it was a girl, but no face or name came to him. There was another who cared about him, or did, but he could think of him either.

So hungry.

Come to think of it, what-what was his name?

His body wanted sustenance.

Was he alone, or did he ever have friends? He couldn't remember. Anything. All that was on his mind was his burning hunger.

Food.

Food.

Food.

So hungry. Did anything except filling the void in his stomach matter to him. He couldn't remember. God, he was hungry.

There wasn't anything to eat here. Why was he inside? It's so nice and dark outside? There must be food out there.

Sora stood up partially, bent over slightly, and threw open his window. He was greeted by a a cold breeze and dark night. Sora's mouth twisted into a demented black toothed grin. Memories and sense gone from him, he jumped from the second story window, landing on the sandy ground on all fours. His yellow eyes glowed brightly in the darkness of night. He looked around quickly, smelling the air as he did. A delicious scent was all around him. Food. Sora didn't hesitate to find the source, instantly dashing off, running on four feet like an animal.

"Seriously, you should totally break up with him!" a red headed girl whined to her blond friend. The dark haired girl next to her nodded in agreement. The brunette shrugged.

"I know I should, but he's just so hot," the brunette squealed, fantasizing about her boyfriend. The other two rolled their eyes. The dark haired girl shiver, and shoved her gloved her gloved hands into her pockets. They had just finished a long night of karaoke, leaving the bar around midnight. Unfortunately, the three teens had no ride home, and tonight just happened to be absolutely freezing. The two girls had the strong urge to kick the brunette for dragging them out in the first place.

"You just think that," the dark haired said bluntly.

"Hey!" The brunette punched the girl in the arm, annoyed.

"Huh?" The dark haired girl looked back over her shoulder, curious.

"What is it Kana?" the red head asked, looking back too, trying to see what her friend was seeing.

"It looked like something was moving," Kana pointed to a shadowy part of the alleyway.

"Oh your just hallucinating Kana!" the brunette laughed loud, putting the Kana in a chokehold. Kana tried to escape her friends hold, but sadly fail. She gave a sigh.

"I'm sure I wasn't. There was something black over there. And two glowing things..."

"Crazy you are!" the brunette teased. She released her friend and pulled a cell phone from her pocket. "Okay, I know you two got about another half hour til you get home right? How bout instead we just crash at Kairi's place for the night?" The brunette had already started dialing the number.

"I guess that's a good idea Selphie," the red head shrugged. She turned to Kana. "That sound good to you?" However, Kana wasn't paying attention. She was looking over her shoulder as they walked. Her eyes were fixed on the same spot. The red head looked at the ame spot, expecting nothing. She let out a small gasp when she too saw two hovering yellow eyes.

"Hey Kairi! Can me, Kana, and Aria crash at your place? Your house is so much closer than ours!" Selphie asked her friend. She kept walking, unaware her friends were looking the other way.

"I see it too," Aria whispered. The orbs seemed to float in the blackness, staring at them. Both started walking a little faster, passing Selphie on their way.

"Hey! Where are you guys going?" Selphie hollered to her friends. She turned her attention back to her phone. "No, Kana and Aria are just leaving me behind. So please Kairi?" Selphie pleaded, shivering.

Kana and Aria, now with some distance between the yellow orbs and themselves, looked back. The yellow was gone. They both gave a sigh of relief.

However, only seconds after did they get a chill down their spines.

Oh, these three tasted delicious. He had almost been caught by the one with black hair, but luckily, they seemed more at ease when he had disappeared from their sight, jumping easily behind them, crouching down so low he almost sank into the ground, out of their view. He couldn't help have his long bluish black tongue run across his lips. He would finally get satisfy this terrible hunger.

The two girls didn't even notice when he stood up, slightly hunched over behind them. Them not noticing seemed to make it less fun, so Sora let out a blast of hot breath on the red head's neck. She let out a high pitched squeal and spun around, giving Sora just enough time to crouch down, out of her sight. The terrified expression made the dark Sora grin of sick pleasure. Before the girl could even blink, Sora shot up and swiftly plunged his hand into the girl's chest. Her friend next to her let out a horrified, bloodcurdling scream as he easily tore out the girls heart from its protection on skin and ribs. She quickly fell to the floor, blood spilling out onto the ground. At the sound of her friends cries of terror, the brunette turned to see the dark figures, her friends heart in its hand. She too let out a scream, dropping her phone in the process.

Sora looked at the delicious heart, not caring about the two fleeing girls. With a grin, he sank his teeth into it, blood squirting into his mouth. It ran down his chin, dripping into the bloody puddle below. He lapped up the crimson liquid that was running down his arm with his long tongue, savoring the flavor. He mercilessly took another chunk. It didn't take long for his dinner to be devoured. By then, the corpse of the girl had almost completely dissolved into darkness, disappearing. Hoping that the girl's heart would've finally satisfied the monstrous starvation, Sora found himself surprisingly hungrier than he was before. He looked up with yellow eyes, the two other girls still in view, running for their lives. Easy meals. With a hungered growl, he leapt from the pool of blood, following quickly behind them on all fours.

"What's wrong Kairi?" Riku knocked lightly on the wall before entering the kitchen. As usual, Riku was staying the night at her house again. However, when she went to go get snacks, chatting on her cell phone, a few minutes ago, she had gone unexpectedly silent. Worried, Riku had decided to check up on her.

"Kairi?" The red haired girl was pacing in front of the fridge, a worried expression on her face. The silver hair keyblade wielder lightly touched her on her shoulder, causing her to let out a small, high pitched yelp, jumping up startled.

"R-Riku! You scared me!" Kairi half yelled, trying to keep her face calm looking, although failing, making Riku worry worse. Riku pulled the girl into a hug, rubbing a circle on her back. The girl was slightly trembling.

"What's wrong Kairi?" Riku asked gentle, pulling her away now. Kairi handed him her pink cell phone.

"Its Selphie. She called me to ask if she, Aria, and Kana could spend the night tonight, but as we were talking, she just suddenly screamed. Then there wasnt anything.. Riku, what if something horrible happened? Maybe the heartless are back?" Kairi suggested thinking back to the damage they had caused. They were rather frightening creatures.

"I have a feeling that it isn't exactly a heartless," Riku growled, clentching his hand into a fist. He bit his lower lip;he had an idea of what had attacked Selphie and her friends. He hoped he was wrong but if he wasn't he may have too...

"Riku?" Kairi whispered his name curiosly. Her voice brought Riku back to the conversation. He nodded.

"I'm going to see if they're still alive. And find whatever it was that attacked them. Stay here. I'll be back," Riku told her, turning to leave. However, he didn't get too far for Kairi had grabbed him by the wrist.

"No, that's what everyone tells me! They're my friends! I'm going too!" Kairi told him firmly. Hesitant, Riku sighed and nodded. Once she had something she was determined to do, there was no changing her mind. The two rushed out of her house, into the cold night.

Sora gave a strange sounding sigh of disappointment. Three delicious hearts, but he was still starving. At least this island had many people. He could smell it in the freezing air. He was licking away some of the sweet tasting blood from his coated hand, trying to decide where to go to next. Just then, an aroma grabbed. He had never smelled anything so tantalizing in his entire existence. He could tell there were two of them, close by to him. Whoever or whatever they were, they had incredibly strong hearts, strong tasty hearts. Maybe their hearts would help him with his immense hunger. Taking in the scent, he followed the aroma out of the darkness of the alleyway out into the main street.

Running invisible through the dark streets on all fours like an animal, it didn't take long for glowing eyes to spot two running figures, the source of the smell. A tall teenage boy with silver hair and a small red headed teenage girl running slightly behind. Sora's mouth was watering up at the sight of them. The silver haired male looked to strong to just easily pick off, but the girl looked physically very weak, an easy meal if he moved properly. Sora crouched down low, nearly melting into the ground beneath him, waiting for the two to pass his hiding spot.

At lightening speed, he managed to get behind the girl undetected. Shoulder length red hair, beautiful skin, delicate looking frame, it was almost a shame he had to kill her. Almost. He licked his lip before pouncing up, about to grab her around by the throat to silence her quickly. Unfortunately she quickly spun around, surprising him. Distracted by the girl, he barely noticed the deadly blade coming towards his chest. He jumped back in the nick of time, a small tear in his black clothes. Sora let out a hiss as the silver haired man pointed a keyblade at him, a sad but determined look in his face.

The red head girl began to cry, silently.

"Sora..." the girl whispered through her tears. Sora cocked his head to the side. Sora? Who was he? It didn't matter either way though even though he did not know who Sora was or who even this girl was, he was still going to kill her. He quickly lunged forward again, aiming for the girl's chest with his claws. Unfortunately, the silver haired boy quickly shoved the girl behind him and swung at Sora. Sora ducked, and slammed the boy in the chest with his forearm with all his strength. Sora's attacker went flying backwards, hitting the ground with a loud thud.

"RIKU!"

Without hesitation, Sora moved to attack the girl. She turned to try and run away, but Sora easily moved in front of her. About to plunge his claws into her chest, he stopped suddenly, his hand inches from her. He let out a strangled gasp as he felt his mouth filling up with liquid. Pain spread through his back, eventually consuming his entire chest with blinding agony. The anti Sora looked back behind him, to see the boy named Riku behind him, enraged look on his face. Sora looked slightly down to see his keybladed sinking slowly in his back, dark crimson blood seeping through his clothes. Sora opened his mouth to snarl, but all that came was small rivers of crimson, rolling down from his lips, running down his already bloody chin. Sora tried to pull away, but Riku's hand grabbed him by the shoulder, pushing the blade deeper into his black flesh. Sora tried to get loose, thrashing and trying to claw Riku from behind, but this only made the blade widen the wound.

"S-sora..." the girl whispered again, covering her face in her hands. Sora let out a painful cry as he felt his body being ripped through. The girl looked at him with wet, beautiful blue eyes, very familiar eyes.

Kairi. Her...name was Kairi...The image of a spikey haired boy and her invaded his mind. It was on the beach of their island, after he and Riku had returned from the realm of darkness. They had been reunited...Riku! Memories slowly came back to him, his mind slowly released by the darkness. As his mind returned, his skin slowly began to lighten, turning from black to a dark grey, a change impossible to see in the dark.

"Sorry Sora," Riku apologized, before digging the blade deeper. Sora's skin was now rapidly turning its normal tone, his yellow scaleras turning white. Tears began to leak from Sora's blue green eyes, he gasp in pain as blood keep pouring from his mouth. As his skin finally turned back to normal, he let out a horrific scream as RIku's keyblade pierced his heart and sliced all the way through his body, the bloody tip coming out of his chest. He extended his hand towards a hysterical Kairi.

"K-kairi..." Sora whispered out to her. Riku quickly removed the keyblade from the boy's torso, blood squirting onto the ground, forming a large puddle around their feet. Sora feel to his knees, palms splashing down into his own blood. He clutched his pierced chest, gasping as pain wracked his entire frame. Everything around him white, Kairi's and Riku's face blending into white. All he saw was white and his own red blood. He made one last attempt to reach out to them before all energy seemed to leave him. He collapsed onto the ground as he world around him turned into nothingness and his hand feel limp and lifeless into the puddle, beautiful sky blue eyes shutting forever.

A/N: Thank you music for helping me with this!

God! I so totally love Anti-Sora! I think that Anti Form would be very freeing at first, a way to relieve himself of all his negative emotions, and he would return to normal thanks to his friends. But without them, or as time goes on, I think it would end with Sora completely losing himself, and he would fall into darkness and insanity. But that's just my idea. Originally this was just going to be Sora turning into antiSora but then the second part hit me. I made it gory because hearts are not like they are in kingdom hearts. They aren't shaped like that. They aren't all sparkly and don't look like that at all. And if they were ripped out of the chest, you wouldn't be able to hold it cleanly in your hand. It would be a bloody mess. Its how they do it in kingdom hearts, but I wanted to do it more gruesomely. Anyway I doubt Sora died anyway at the end. I mean, has anyone ever died in Kingdom Hearts? You defeat one person? Oh wait now he has a nobody. Wait so I didn't fight an actual person, that was actually his heartless. He didn't die, he just had his body stolen. Your heart was ripped from your body? Never fear, stay in a coma like state until its returned. Nobody dies! Just turn inton a heartless or nobody or something! Arg!

Anyway, please review and tell me if this was good or not please. And thank you so much for reading!Sora asks you to please review

|\ |\|\ _||

(0u0) _||

/[|\/|]=[o]

o|TT| !

| _|T_|

(_| |_)


End file.
